1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-state switch designed to turn on or off a current of a selected direction in an ac supplied load.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In some cases, for example when a load is a motor connected to an ac supply, it is desired to provide a switch which, when controlled, either turns off the current to the load, allows current to flow in only one direction, or allows current to flow in only the opposite direction, so that the motor stops or rotates in one direction or the other.
In the prior art, such functions were realized by complex switch and logic circuits.